


a broken bone

by ajayab



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, levi has a crush but its just a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajayab/pseuds/ajayab
Summary: Levi has a life-threatening condition.





	a broken bone

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super excited for s3!!!

 SCENE 1.

The main entrance of EOS 10. There is various background chatter of patients checking in and nurses admitting them.

RYAN DALIAS is walking down the hall towards the Operating Room. Behind him, he hears footsteps approaching. He turns to see JANE JOHNS running towards him.

 

JANE

Ryan!

 

RYAN

Jane, what’s wrong?

 

JANE reaches RYAN. The footsteps stop.

 

JANE

Do you have a spare five minutes to do me a teensy favor?

 

RYAN

I have a surgery in ten minutes. Is the favor actually teensy? Or is it teensy like last time, when you surprised me with a microwave fire in the break room?

 

JANE

First one, for sure. Well, hopefully.

 

RYAN

I don’t have time for this.

 

RYAN turns to walk away, but JANE grabs his arm and stops him.

 

JANE

Come on, Ryan, please?

 

RYAN sighs.

 

RYAN

Alright. What’s the favor?

 

JANE

Levi’s waiting in Exam Room 5.

 

RYAN

What else is new?

 

JANE

No, I think this is serious! He looked really sad.

 

RYAN

Well, why don’t you check on him?

 

JANE

It’s time for my lunch break, and I _need_ to get in line before they run out of curly fries.

 

RYAN

Fine, I’ll talk to him.

 

JANE

Thanks, Ryan! I’ll grab you some fries!

 

JANE turns from RYAN and runs out to the food court.

 

RYAN (calling after her)

I don’t like fries!

 

JANE does seem to notice RYAN's comment. RYAN sighs, and walks towards the examination rooms.

END SCENE 1.

 

* * *

 

SCENE 2.

Examination Room 5. The chatter of the hospital is dulled behind the closed door.

LEVI is sat on the examination table, distressed. He looks up as RYAN enters and closes the door behind him.

 

LEVI

Dr. Dalias, I’m dying!

 

RYAN

Again?

 

LEVI

This is no laughing matter, Doctor. Oh, the pain!

 

RYAN

Fine, I’ll bite. What’s wrong?

 

LEVI

I’ve broken a bone.

 

RYAN

Which bone?

 

LEVI

My heart.

 

RYAN

Levi, your heart is not a bone.

 

LEVI

I can still break it!

 

RYAN

Yeah, but… Is your heart really broken?

 

LEVI

It is.

 

RYAN

Uh, what happened?

 

LEVI

I’m in love.

 

RYAN

I gathered that much. What made you upset?

 

LEVI

My beloved does not seem to love me in return.

 

RYAN

Did they say that?

 

LEVI

No, of course not. I haven’t told them anything.

 

RYAN

Oh. Well, how do you know they don’t like you?

 

LEVI

They’ve made it quite clear, Doctor. And now, I’m dying of loneliness.

 

RYAN

You’re not — what is it with everyone on this ship thinking being single is a death sentence?

 

LEVI

It very nearly is.

 

RYAN

Levi, you’re not going to die.

 

LEVI

… I’m not?

 

RYAN

Of course you’re not. It might be scary, but you won’t really know how this person feels about you until you tell them how you feel. And if they feel the same, great, but if they don’t… Well, if they don’t, it might hurt for a bit, but not enough to kill you. And then, you can start feeling better. But, you can’t really feel better until you do something.

 

A beat.

 

LEVI

Thank you, Dr. Dalias. I knew you would be able to help me.

 

RYAN

Thanks, Levi, that’s nice of you —

 

LEVI (interrupting)

After all, you are an expert at being alone.

 

RYAN

C’mon, that’s uncalled for! Jane’s single, why doesn’t everyone make fun of her?

 

LEVI

Nurse Johns does not own a cat.

 

RYAN

You know, that…that’s fair.

 

RYAN checks the clock on the wall.

 

Oh, shoot, Levi, I have to head to a surgery. Are you sure you’ll be alright?

 

LEVI

Of course, Dr. Dalias. Your advice was quite insightful. I will come up with a way to profess my feelings.

 

RYAN

I’m glad.

 

RYAN opens the door, and the sounds of the hospital pour in. LEVI, clearly consoled, gets up from the examination table and exits with RYAN. The two walk down the hallway together.

 

LEVI

Tell me, Doctor. Would you say that indoor fireworks are illegal in the sense that it’s alright with supervision, or illegal as in banishment from EOS 10?

 

RYAN

Definitely the second one.

 

The two reach a fork in the road, one hall heading back towards the main entrance, and the other towards the OR. They stop.

 

LEVI

Hmm. I see. What about — ?

 

RYAN (interrupting)

Levi, I really have to go. I think Jane can help you brainstorm once she gets back from lunch. I’ll be back down in an hour or two. Please don’t do anything illegal until then.

 

LEVI

I can’t make any promises.

 

RYAN

That's about the best I'm gonna get.

 

RYAN nods at him, and walks briskly towards his assigned operating room. LEVI pauses, looking after him. LEVI smiles, content, and heads towards the food court to scheme with JANE.

END SCENE 2.

END SCRIPT.


End file.
